ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson Dancefied
'''Ben Tennyson Dancefied '''is a fanfiction crossover story between the original Ben 10 series and Dragon Ball GT. Plot Synopsis Ben Tennyson meets the most powerful dancers in the universe, the Para Para Brothers as they plan to have the wielder of the Omnitrix to get his groove on by introduction him to the Para Para Boogie. Plot (It was a normal day in Bellwood for Ben Tennyson, a 10 year old kid with a device on his wrist that allows him to transform into powerful aliens called the Omnitrix) (Ben Tennyson was on his way to the arcade when he heard a cry for help) ???: Help! Ben: Uh oh! Trouble! (Ben activates the Omnitrix and moves the dial to select with alien he'll choose) Ben: How about Diamondhead? (Ben pressed down the Omnitrix and transforms into XLR8) XLR8: XLR8? Works for me. (XLR8 runs off to look to where he heard the screaming) XLR8: Now I'm just gonna found out out wear that screaming is coming and save the day. ???: Help! Get away from me! (XLR8 stops and looks at an alley way, where the screaming is coming from) XLR8: That's where the screaming is coming from! (XLR8 runs into the alley way, only to find a tape recorder) Tape Recorder: Help! Help! Help! (The Tape Recorder stops and releases knockout gas) (XLR8 coughs) XLR8: Knockout gas! (XLR8 falls down on the ground, unconscious as the Omnitrix times out, causing XLR8 to revert back into Ben) (Ben had his eyes open, enough to see three shadowy figures staring down at him) (Screen goes black) (Ben wakes up) Ben: Uh, did I watch the Sumo Slammers marathon again? (Ben finds himself sitting in a chair) Ben: Ok, what's going on? (Ben tries to get off the chair, but couldn't because his body was magnetized to it) Ben: (straining) What gives? Why can't a move? Don Para: Because you're stuck to the chair! Ben: Huh? Who said that? Don Para: I did. (The Para Para Brothers step out from the shadows) Ben: Who are you guys? Let me guess? You're aliens. Bon Para: Yes, I'm Bon Para Don Para: Don Para! Son Para: Son Para! Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Prepare to face the rhythm of the Para Para Brothers! Ben: Para Para Brothers? Lame! Bon Para: It is not lame! Don Para and Son Para: Yeah! Ben: Well it is! Bon Para: Well you won't when we unleased our ultimate technique. (Bon Para pressed a button which cause Ben to be free from the chair as he gets off) Ben: Before I can go Four Arms on you guys, why did you capture me? Bon Para makes a beat along with his brothers) Ben: What are they planning? (The Para Para Brothers split into different directions and took off their armor) Ben: Huh? Bon Para: Bon Para Para! (The Para Para Brothers' armor turned on) Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Papa! (Bon Para's stereo plays while he and his brothers dance) Bon Para: Here we go! Right to right, left to left, spin and turn, and a great big smile! (Ben starts to chuckles) Ben: Is that what they call dancing? That's the lamest dance I've ever seen! Bon Para: You won't think it's lame when you get onto the groove! Ben: Yeah? Like I'll dancing. (As Ben continues to watch, his foot starts tapping) Ben: Why is my foot tapping? Bon Para: Your turn! Ben: What's happening to me? I can't stop! Son Para: Haha! It's working! Bon Para: Right right! Left left! Turn around with a great big smile! Don Para: Don't forget the great big smile! Ben: Right right! Now I'm saying it! Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Ben: Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left! I really don't like this! Bon Para: It seems that the great Ben Tennyson has completely fallen under the control of our dancing spell. But, he needs to learn how to smile! (Bon Para approaches Ben) Bon Para: Smiling is importing to the dance! (Bon Para grabs and pinches Ben's cheeks) Bon Para: Good! Very good kid! That's it! That's the way to smile! Ben: Let go of my cheeks! Bon Para: If that's your answer, get down! (Bon Para throws Ben to the ground) (Ben gets backs up) Ben: Hey! (Ben resumes dancing) Ben: No! It's happening again! Spin it right! Spin it left! Make a big smile! Bon Para: So Tennyson? What do you think of our special technique? It's called the Para Para Boogie! Ben: It's not dancing, but kinda a weird power to have! Bon Para: Hehe! Word! Ben: This is worst than Vilgax trying to steal the Omntrix! Bon Para: Always bros! Let's speed up the tempo! Son Para: Yeah! Don Para: Alright! Bon Para: Let pump up the jam faster! (The Para Para Brothers dance faster and faster as well as 18) Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! (Ben groans) Bon Para: Faster! Faster! Faster! Spin! (Ben keeps dancing the Para Para Boogie faster and faster) Ben: My arms feel like jelly! Bon Para: Excellent! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! (Ben is unable to resist the Para Para Boogie) Bon Para: It appears that the mighty Ben Tennyson has fallen under our dancing spell! (Ben groans) Characters *Ben Tennyson - a 10 year-old kid with a powerful device called the Omnitrix, allowing him to transform into super powerful aliens. *Para Para Brothers - a trio of brothers with the powers to force others into dancing. **Bon Para **Don Para **Son Para Quotes Trivia Gallery Ben_Tennyson_(Ultimate_Alien;_10_year_old).png|Ben Tennyson Bonpara.jpg|Bon Para Don_para.png|Don Para Son_para.png|Son Para Category:35Baragon Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials